


Call Me Your Master

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Collars, F/M, M/M, Other, Slight emotion from our favorite sociopath, Sub!Rick, boot blacking, corsets, dom!reader, readers gender isnt specifed, rick has emotions amd doesnt know how to deal with them smh, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: YouYouYou are my slaveMy little fucking disasterIII am your godCall meCall meCall me your master...
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Call Me Your Master

Rick wasn't shy about his sexuality. Why would he need to be? He had been in and out of galaxies that do the weirdest shit, fucked holes that shouldn't be fucked. 

He's done it all. 

So why did his breath catch when he saw you lacing up those boots as he sat on the floor, sweat dripping down his back making it almost too uncomfortable, the spiked collar around his throat almost too tight, the rope around his wrists digging and burning almost too much…

You look down at him, fake lashes fluttering and legs extending out away from the outside of his knees, your bare sex accented by crotchless panties and a thick leather corset wrapped around your middle like it was sewn on you, the most glittery and dark makeup you could find accenting the darkest paets of your features, eyes cloudy, drunk on the power you currently had on this man...this so called,

" Smartest, most powerful man in the universe " you say softly and press a gloved hand to your cheek, sharp, long nails dragging over your jaw. You lean over, your thighs spread, a meal presented to a starving man, but he could only focus on your eyes, tilting his head back and huffing softly. 

" But look at you now…looking like a prime slut ready for the taking...Does it feel good? Being made to bow to someone less than you? But that's not entirely true now is it? " 

You tilt his chin up with the heel of your boot, you can see him nuzzle into it, huff through his nose like if he could, he would be exhaling smoke.

" How quaint…Predictable " you hiss through your teeth which makes him look up, grunting and nuzzling his cheek further, pressing a kiss to the toe of your shoe. You kick out and he grunts as your toe digs into the indent of his cheek 

" I didn't say you could put that filthy mouth on me, did I, handsome? Do i need to bring out the crop and put some nice little marks over that face…? " He inhales through his teeth ane bows his head, knowing if he didnt swallow his pride and answer you, it was consent to do exactly that. 

" No… " 

" No what? " 

He stops his fingers from twitching and a smart ass comment come tumbling out of his big mouth. 

" No master… " He mumbles and looks up at you with softer eyes " Im sorry " he says, with all sincerity, the sarcasam gone and slipping into his new headspace, humility taking over his tired, constantly defensive mind. 

You watch for a moment and he groans as you trail the back of your hand over his cheek and you smack him hard, keeping his head down and he can feel that slap go straight to the head of his cock.

" any more attitude and im getting the vibrator and leaving you here for the rest of the night… " You growl, pressing your foot to his shoulder, your sharp heel digging into his chest, his lashes fluttering as he looks up at you, fully blaketed by that submissove and loving stare now. You couldnt keep a sock tremble breaking out over your thighs and jolting up your loins " Come here, doggy… " You purr. 

He comes closer without hesitation in what, respect, fear? Arousal? He didn't know anymore but he liked the way he could feel the pain of the wood on his knees, on his cheeks and his neck from having it bowed for so long, but not the pain in his hips or back that came with old age. A pain he didn't know. A pain he could get drunk off quicker than any alcohol from any dimension hes been to. One he knew only you could administer. 

He looks up at you, practically purring when you run those fingers through his hair, his jaw slack and his neck exposed to you, submitting like no one has ever allowed him to. Submitting. And feeling safe no matter that you'd do to him. Even if you were to hold a gun to his head right now, he knew you'd be gentle, running the barel over his jaw and making him suck it off while you could blow his head off at any point. But you wouldn't. And he knew that. Because in some strange crazy way, when he couldn't be vulnerable for five minutes, be truly at ease...he was with you. 

You give him the satisfaction as you press him close to your lower parts mummering if he wanted to use the safe word. He shook his head and delves in, his tongue doing wonders to the sensitive parts of you, not directing him since he knew exactly how to please you and bring you to an orgasm, but you let him know you still had control by digging your heel into his thigh or tugging his hair just a bit too hard, or telling him how much of a slut he looked between your thighs. He grunted as he continued to pleasure you with his mouth, focusing on your favorite parts and trailing the tip of his tongue around your softer more delicate bits as if he was giving you discrete little samples of actual emotion other than just lust, arrogance, or the occasional drunken blabber as he tried to feel his hands up your shirt or down your pants.

It made you feel that even through body language that he did care. God knows he cared about your satisfaction with how many times he could make you cum in a single night like superman or some shit, despite his old age, hed at least go two rounds without it induced by drugs, heavy drinking or even intense lust. It was his default amd you loved to abuse it.

You hush and stop him for a moment and you can see him lick off your fluids from his chin and upper lip like he was trying to find small tastes from an expensive candy around his mouth. He follows your hand as you pluck him up from his spot, seeing him wobble for a moment makes you chuckle, holding him by his hips as you drag him towards the bed, pushing him down on his back, the ropes digging into his tailbone. You purr and crawl up him like a well oiled machine, knowing the look in his eye that he'd accept anything that you were willing to give him, even if you just stood above him like this fir the next few minutes. 

Thankfully for him, that wasn't the plan. You sat down on his lap, his exposed dick against your lower half, gently biting your lip as you rocked back and forth " You know why youre predictable, Rick? " you say, a soft breath to your voice, knowing exactly what you were doing to pick and prod at him. But the way you said his name made his sock jump.and his eyes flutter shut. 

He let out a sharp cry when you smacked him hard " That wasnt rhetorical, slut… " you hissed out, gently pinching his chin and opening his mouth so you could watch his mouth water and try to form words

" W-Why, master? " He panted, his cheems and ears tingling from being smacked around like he was some bitch. It was so fucking hot. 

You dragged two fingers under his collar and pulled him close, your lips running over his open mouth pants, the urge to steal a kiss so so tempting. But you havent willed it yet. You only stood above him like some impending thing that would decide to bring the hammer down and give him the ultimate satisfaction. 

But that wasnt the name of this game tonight. 

" Because, I know you rick...Meet hundreds of funny little men like you. Youre predictable because you belibe yourself higher amonst all...But deep down inside in your dna, you want what all animals crave...pleasure. Pain. You want to feel the blood in your veins. Because, unfortunately...youre human " 

As you said this, you slipped him inside.of you, Rick gadping and feeling his sock pulse and a needy whine slip past his lips, a sound he wasnt familiar with. He was humiliated…

As You rode him, you could see the gears turning in his head and you mumbled softly in his ear if he needed to use the safeword. 

He wanted to curse. He wanted to tear off this fucking red rope ad hold you down and fuck the daylights outnof you for saying that. He wanted to bite you and call you a bitch. 

But instead, like a good, predictable sub, he shook his head 

" No master " He breathed. God, if you stopped now he would cry. You smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw before rocking your hips back and forth, sighing softly as you gently rubbed his nipples under your thumb, pulling when he looked like he was enjoying it too much. You felt so empowered and sexy watching him sumbitt and enjoy himself as well, being so vulnerable like this. It made You shudder and clench around his dick, feeling an impemding orgasm coming. 

He panted softly as a few of your fingers worked up to his mouth, making sure idle hands were this devil's playmate as he sucked and curled his tongue around them, his eyes cloudy and looking at nothing but you. It was that dead stare that almost tipled the power balamce as.you whimpered yourself, having to close your eyes to bounce harder, rolling your hips up.suddenly with a cry as you came, your body shuddering and clemching hard around ricks cock. You slam your hand down, not caring about the spikes on ricks neck as you choke him.

" come… " you ordered making his eyes dialate and his breath pick up as he pushed his hips up, his eyes rolling back and groaning as he came deep inside of you, his body aching and trying to relax. You smile lovingly and slide off of him with a groan. You stretch out before slowly turning him.on his side so you could undo his ropes, seeimg he almost rubbed his wrists raw. You lifted his hands akd kissed them gently, leaving slight lipstick marks. He hissed at the pain, but didnt mind, since it was one he was familiar with. You reached up to undo his collar but rick groaned 

" C-Can you...leave it on? For now? He asked tentatively. You smile softly and nod and he helps you out of your corset, boots, thigh highs and panties, gently laying them asode for define later use. You both lay there, sweaty, worn out amd coming down out of both your headspaces, the subdrop hitting rock pretty hard. He laod there with a bit of a blaml stare making you worry. You come closer and he jumps like he doesnt expect you to be there. You smile wryly and pet his hair " You need anything, handsome? Snack, water? Washcloth? " you ask, looking at him woth such caring and concerned eyes. It made his heart flutter and his first instinct was to.want to reach over amd grab his portal gun amd get out of there. But as he played that in his mind he.felt he couldnt do that to you...he curled up under your chin and wrapped his arms around you

" No… " he said softly, closing his eyes. You let out a soft exhale and kiss the too.of his head, your fingers brushing over his collars spikes as you reached down to rub his back, the both of you drifting off soundly.


End file.
